Dragonheart and Bubblegum
by KitKat2006
Summary: Ritter sind mutige, furchtlose Kämpfer. Prinzessinnen sind hübsch, zurückhaltend und höflich. Doch Charlie erkennt unerwartet, dass solche Märchenweisheiten nicht immer stimmen müssen. Und dass auch kleine Jungen Helden sein können, wenn sie müssen.


**Disclaimer:** Weder ich noch JKR verdienen hiermit Geld. Beides ist logisch und richtig, da es ihre Charaktere bzw ihre Welt ist, aber meine Idee. Wir werden uns also damit abfinden müssen, dass ihr alle dieses Werk völlig kostenfrei lesen könnt.

**A/N:** Tja, ich stöbere da so durch meine Festplatte, finde eine grobe Planung zu einer Jahrzehnte übergreifenden Geschichte und entdecke, dass der Prolog schon fix und fertig ist - und zu verstauben droht. Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass es die Gesamtgeschichte jemals geben wird, aber zumindest den Prolog will ich euch nicht länger vorenthalten, denn dass hat weder der Prolog, noch ich, noch ihr verdient. Nehmt also erstmal einfach an, dass dies ein OS bleibt, okay? Aber ich wage mal zu behaupten, dass auch das nicht schlimm ist, denn mir persönlich gefällt dieser zum OS mutierte Prolog sehr gut. Auch ohne den Rest der Geschichte.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und laßt gerne eine Review da, wenn euch gefallen habt, was ihr gleich lesen werdet. ich würde mich freuen.

* * *

**27. August 1981, Winkelgasse, London**

Neugierig sah Charlie sich in der Winkelgasse um. Es waren einige Besucher hier, aber nicht so viele, dass man sagen könnte, die Winkelgasse wäre gut besucht gewesen. Diejenigen die da waren, schienen alle ganz genau zu wissen, was und wohin sie wollten, denn sie liefen zielstrebig von einem Geschäft zum anderen. Hin und wieder blieben einige kurz stehen, um Bekannte zu grüßen und ein paar Worte miteinander zu wechseln, aber diese Begegnungen dauerten nie sonderlich lange. Alle schienen in Eile zu sein, keiner war einfach nur hier, um zu bummeln oder den schönen Sommertag zu genießen. Und es war definitiv ein schöner Sommertag. Soviel stand fest.

Charlie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blinzelte in die Sonne. Ein paar Schönwetterwolken waren am tiefblauen Himmel zu sehen und die Sonne strahlte mit einer Kraft vom Himmel, dass man alleine vom stehen schon schwitzte. Alles in allem war es ein schöner Tag für einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, fand Charlie. Zwar wäre jetzt auch ein Bad im Tümpel nahe dem Fuchsbau nicht schlecht, aber das konnte er jeden Tag haben. Die Winkelgasse dagegen war mal eine nette Abwechslung.

„Charlie, steh nicht rum. Wir sind nicht hier, damit du Löcher in die Luft starren kannst."

„Ja, Mum."

Charlie verdrehte die Augen, achtete aber darauf, dass seine Mutter es nicht sah. Schließlich war er froh, dass sie ihn und Bill mitgenommen und nicht wie Percy, Fred, George und Ron bei seinen Großeltern gelassen hatte. Stattdessen warf er ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Kurz darauf hatte er seine Mutter wieder eingeholt, die seine kleine, gerade erst geborene Schwester Ginny in einem Kinderwagen vor sich her schob und dafür einige erstaunte Blicke erntete. Er grinste in sich hinein. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, dass seine Mutter sich in diesem Fall von seinem muggelverrückten Vater überzeugen lassen hatte, eine Muggelerfindung zu benutzen. Aber scheinbar war in diesem Fall die Muggelwelt der Zaubererwelt um einiges voraus. Charlie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es für seine Mutter einfacher war, den Kinderwagen zu schieben, statt Ginny den ganzen Tag im eigentlich in der magischen Welt üblichen Tragetuch vor dem Bauch zu tragen. Vor allem bei so einem Wetter. Zwar mußte man mit dem Kinderwagen wesentlich mehr manövrieren, aber mit ein paar leichten magischen Veränderungen – ein Schwebezauber, der den Kinderwagen sanft über den Boden gleiten statt über das Kopfsteinplaster holpern ließ, oder einem „Folge mir"-Zauber, der ihn an seine Mutter band, so dass er ihr selbstständig folgte, sobald sie sich mehr als 5 Meter entfernte – waren diese Nebensächlichkeiten nicht weiter erwähnenswert. Und seine Mutter erzählte all ihren Freundinnen begeistert, dass sie damit so viel mehr Bewegungsfreiraum hatte, dass sie ihn nicht missen wollte.

„Was fehlt dir noch?", fragte er seinen Bruder Bill jetzt, der der eigentliche Grund für ihren Besuch in der Winkelgasse war. Bill würde in ein paar Tagen nach Hogwarts kommen und Charlie war sich immer noch nicht ganz so ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits freute er sich für Bill, der seit Tagen von nichts anderem mehr reden konnte, andererseits beneidete er ihn heftig, da er viel lieber mitkommen wollte, statt noch zwei Jahre warten zu müssen.

Bill sah stirnrunzelnd auf die Liste in seiner Hand, die er trotz des energischem Auftretens seiner Mutter nicht aus der Hand gegeben hatte.

„Die Zaubertrankgrundausstattung, die Kessel, meine Schulroben und der Zauberstab.", zählte Bill auf.

„Ich bin gespannt, was du für einen Zauberstab kriegst.", überlegte Charlie und hüpfte aus reinem Spaß an der Sache auf einem Bein neben dem Kinderwagen her, bis er einen Blick von seiner Mutter einfing und wieder auf beiden Beinen lief. Er wechselte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit Bill und sah dann neugierig weiter die Winkelgasse entlang. Schließlich kam er nicht alle Tage hierher und da mußte man schon die Gelegenheit nutzen.

„Keine Ahnung." Bill zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht einen mit Drachenherzfasern.", schlug Charlie vor und seine Augen leuchteten unwillkürlich auf, wie immer, wenn es um eines seiner beiden Lieblingsthemen ging. Das einzige, was seiner Vorliebe für Drachen wirklich Konkurrenz machen konnte, war seine Begeisterung für Quidditch.

Jetzt war es an Bill, die Augen zu verdrehen. Er schnaubte genervt und pustete sich den Pony aus den Augen, den zu schneiden er sich seit Wochen strikt weigerte, weil er der Meinung war, dass er so cooler aussah. Charlie war eher der Meinung, dass er albern aussah und irgendwann anfangen würde zu schielen, aber Bill erwiderte daraufhin immer, dass er halt noch zu jung wäre und von sowas keine Ahnung hätte.

„Du und deine dämlichen Drachen.", meinte er und wedelte unbestimmt mit einer Hand in der Luft herum. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, was du daran so toll findest. Einhornhaar wäre doch viel besser. Oder Veelahaar. Die haben viel mehr magische Kraft als einfache Drachenherzfasern."

„Jungs, hört auf zu streiten. Wir sind gleich bei der Apotheke und ich will mich nicht für euch schämen müssen."

Beide Jungs fingen sich einen strengen Blick von ihrer Mutter ein, die es beide synchron mit Augenrollen und anschließendem Unschuldslächeln quittierten. Charlie sah, wie seine Mutter daraufhin ebenfalls die Augen verdrehte, aber er meinte, ihre Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen. Ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass sie noch lange nicht am Ende ihrer Geduld war. Es verwunderte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Immerhin hatte sie inzwischen sieben Kinder und die beiden größten Chaoten waren heute ja nicht mal dabei. Ein Grinsen umspielte Charlies Mundwinkel bei dem Gedanken an seine jüngeren Brüder. Ron war mit einem Jahr noch zu jung, um nervend zu sein, aber Fred und George waren mit ihren drei Jahren schon viel zu lebhaft. Ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse mit den beiden wäre definitiv ein Abenteuer der besonderen Art gewesen – und für seine Mutter der sichere Weg zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Und Percy? Naja, in dem Fall hätten er und Bill zwei Aufpasser gehabt. Wieso der fünfjährige Percy so ein Langeweiler und Spielverderber war, war ihm und Bill ein Rätsel.

Kurz darauf bogen sie um eine der vielen Ecken der Winkelgasse, und sowohl Charlie als auch Bill fiel vor Überraschung die Kinnlade runter, als ihre Mutter einen heftigen Fluch ausstieß. Verdutzt sahen sie sich und dann ihre Mutter an, hüteten sich aber wohlweislich davor, etwas zu sagen, um nicht auch noch etwas von der kurzfristig überraschend schlechten Laune ihrer Mutter ab zu bekommen. Diese hatte sich allerdings kurz darauf wieder gefangen und sah nur noch finster auf die Apotheke. Eine Apotheke, die nicht mehr existierte, wie Charlie gleich darauf feststellte. Sämtliche Fenster waren mit Brettern zugenagelt und an der Tür stand ein Schild, auf dem stand „Umständehalber geschlossen".

Sowohl er als auch Bill wußten sehr genau, was diese Umstände waren, wenn auch noch nicht besonders lange. Genau diese Umstände waren auch der Grund, warum Charlie in den letzten Tagen so lange gebettelt hatte mitzukommen, bis seine Mutter schließlich nachgegeben hatte. Er wollte sich einfach ein eigenes Bild davon machen, ob die Winkelgasse vielleicht anders aussah, jetzt, wo er wußte, was sich in der magischen Welt wirklich tat.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit, als er an die Nacht dachte, wo sein Vater es ihm und Bill erklärt hatte. Es war die Nacht gewesen, in der seine Mutter so fürchterlich geweint hatte, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Er und Bill waren noch wach gewesen, obwohl sie eigentlich schon längst schlafen sollten. Aber die aktuellen Quidditchergebnisse waren einfach zu interessant gewesen, um sie unkommentiert zu lassen. Wäre dies nicht der Fall gewesen, hätten sie genau wie ihre Geschwister um die Zeit schon längst tief und fest geschlafen und hätten gar nichts gemerkt, aber so hörten sie doch relativ deutlich, wie ihre Mutter kurz aufschrie und dann heftig anfing zu weinen. Erschrocken hatten sie sich angesehen und waren schließlich nach einigen Minuten leise aus ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer geschlichen und Stufe für Stufe die Treppe runter gestiegen.

In der Küche hatten sie ihre Eltern gefunden. Ihr Vater hatte ihre Mutter fest im Arm, während sie heftig weinte und sich immer wieder in ein Taschentuch schnäuzte. Immer wieder hatte ihr Vater ihr leise etwas ins Ohr geflüstert und sanft über den Rücken gestrichen, aber ihre Mutter schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Bill und er hatten ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache und wollten sich gerade wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückschleichen, als ihr Vater aufsah und sie entdeckte. Sie beide standen starr vor Schreck da und warteten auf das Donnerwetter, warum sie denn nicht im Bett waren und schliefen, doch dieses Donnerwetter kam nicht. Stattdessen breitete ihr Vater einfach nur einen Arm aus und winkte sie zu sich heran. Charlie hatte sich nicht sehr wohl gefühlt und war unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten, aber Bill schien bei dieser stummen Aufforderung keine Hemmungen zu haben. Er lief gleich zu seinem Vater rüber und wurde von diesem in den Arm genommen.

„Komm her, Charlie.", hatte sein Vater leise und leicht heiser gesagt, und Charlie hatte in diesem Moment geahnt, dass sein Vater wohl ebenfalls kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Was ... was ist denn los?", hatte er unsicher zurückgefragt und hilflos zu seiner Mutter gesehen, die immer noch heftig weinte. „Warum weint Mum so?"

Sein Vater hatte geseufzt und Charlie sah, wie sich jetzt auch seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Und das machte ihm sehr viel mehr Angst, als die heftigen Schluchzer seiner Mutter. Sein Vater war schließlich ein erwachsener Mann. Was war so schlimmes passiert, dass sogar ein erwachsener Mann weinte?

„Es gibt manchmal Dinge, die einfach passieren, auch wenn man nicht will, dass sie passieren.", hatte sein Vater mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme gesagt. „Mum und ich haben gerade eine Eule mit einer sehr schlechten Nachricht bekommen. Eine Nachricht, die uns sehr traurig macht."

„Was für eine Nachricht?", hatte Bill gefragt und seinen Vater neugierig angesehen.

Sein Vater hatte daraufhin die Augen geschlossen und tief durchgeatmet. Dann hatte er sie jedoch wieder angesehen und Charlie hatte gemerkt, dass es ein Blick war, wie er ihn noch nie bei seinem Vater gesehen hatte. Zumindest nicht, wenn er eins seiner zahlreichen Kinder ansah. Diesen Blick hatte er immer dann, wenn er mit seinen Freunden über wichtige Sachen redete, und Charlie merkte, dass er ihn und Bill in diesem Moment nicht mehr einfach nur als kleine Kinder ansah. Er nahm sie ernst, und das machte Charlie, trotz der merkwürdigen Situation, unheimlich stolz.

„Es gibt da etwas, was Mum und ich euch lange nicht erzählt haben, weil ihr dafür einfach noch zu klein wart und weil wir euch beschützen wollten. Aber das hat sich inzwischen geändert. Ihr zwei seid nicht mehr klein, zumindest nicht so klein, um das alles nicht zu verstehen. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich morgen mit euch zusammen setze und euch alles erkläre, einverstanden?"

Charlie hatte erst seinen Vater und dann Bill leicht verwirrt angesehen, aber als Bill stumm nickte, nickte auch er seinem Vater zu.

„Gut, dann werden wir morgen reden. Aber jetzt geht ihr wieder ins Bett, ihr Zwei. Es ist schon spät und ihr solltet eigentlich schon längst schlafen."

Sowohl Charlie als auch Bill hatten schuldbewußt zu Boden gesehen, doch schließlich hatte auch Charlie sich dazu durchgerungen, seinen Vater kurz zu umarmen. Dann waren sie beide wieder in ihr Zimmer verschwunden, aber an Schlaf war dennoch lange nicht zu denken gewesen. Ihnen beiden war nicht entgangen, dass ihre Mutter ihre Anwesenheit gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Und auch das machte ihnen Angst, denn ihre Mutter schien sonst sogar Augen im Hinterkopf zu haben oder durch Wände sehen zu können. Normalerweise entging ihr nichts, was im und um den Fuchsbau herum geschah. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es eins oder mehrerer ihrer Kinder betraf.

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie dann erfahren, was ihre Mutter so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Ihr Vater hatte sich wie versprochen mit ihnen zusammen gesetzt und hatte geredet, während sie von ihrer Mutter den ganzen Tag über nichts sahen. In diesem Gespräch hatten sie dann erfahren, dass sie schon seit Jahren mitten in einem Krieg lebten und dass es ständig Angriffe gab, und auch Verletzte und Tote. Sie waren vollkommen überrumpelt gewesen. Zwar hatten sie oft die Schlagzeilen auf dem Tagespropheten gelesen, wo oft von Auroreneinsätzen zu lesen war, aber sie hatten immer gedacht, dass das halt normal ist. Genau wie die Quidditchspieler hatten halt eben die Auroren auch regelmäßig ihre Arbeit machen müssen. Das war halt einfach so. Dass sie sich mitten in einem Krieg befanden, der laut ihrem Vater schon seit vielen Jahren um sie herum tobte, hatten sie beide nicht mal ansatzweise geahnt. Allerdings waren sie auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und als Charlie schließlich fragte, wer denn gestorben war, dass seine Mutter so heftig geweint hatte, hatte sein Vater zwar erst überrascht aufgesehen, hatte sich aber dann müde über das Gesicht gerieben.

Charlie war in dem Moment auf allerhand gefaßt gewesen, aber nicht auf die Antwort, die er tatsächlich bekam. Denn dass ausgerechnet seine beiden großen, kräftigen und lebensfrohen Onkel bei einem Angriff ums Leben gekommen waren, wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf. Für ihn waren die beiden immer unbesiegbar gewesen und Bill schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn auch er sah vollkommen geschockt aus. Auf die Frage von Bill, wie es denn passiert war, hatte sein Vater dann aber ausweichend geantwortet und hatte nur gesagt, dass beide heftig gekämpft und sich gewehrt hatten, aber dass sie am Ende einfach zu viele Gegner hatten. Sie hatten es schließlich so hingenommen, allerdings wollte ihnen beiden nicht so recht in den Kopf, wie ihre Onkel, die weder Auroren noch Mitarbeiter der magischen Strafpatrouille, sondern einfach nur fröhliche Hippogreifzüchter waren, mitten in einen Kampf geraten konnten und kämpfen mußten. Ein Kampf, bei dem sie schließlich gestorben waren. Ihr Vater hatte aber auf ihre Fragen nicht geantwortet – Charlie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt wußte, was er antworten sollte – und war nur dazu übergegangen, ihnen zu erklären, was im schlimmsten Fall passieren konnte und wie sie sich bei einem Angriff, egal wo sie waren, wenn er stattfinden würde, verhalten sollten. Und Charlie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, diese Ratschläge zu beherzigen, auch wenn ihr insgeheim hoffte, dass er nie in die Situation geraten würde, sie anwenden zu müssen.

Sie waren inzwischen von der nicht mehr vorhandenen Apotheke zum „Kesselparadies" weitergegangen, um wenigstens die Kessel zu bekommen. Eine kleine Hexe, die neugierig in den Kinderwagen sah und dann zu Charlie und Bill meinte, dass sie ja recht stolz darauf sein müßten, noch eine kleine Schwester zu haben, bediente sie. Als Bill ihr daraufhin erzählte, dass sie auch noch vier jüngere Brüder hatten, hatte sie ihn mit so kugelrunden Augen angesehen, dass Charlie ein glucksendes Lachen entfuhr, dass er schnell in seinem Ärmel erstickte, als seine Mutter ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. Danach ging es weiter zu Olivanders Zauberstabladen, wo Charlie die Wartezeit damit verbrachte, sich den einzelnen Zauberstab im Schaufenster genauer anzusehen.

„Warum ist denn der hier im Schaufenster?", fragte er den Verkäufer und wandte den Kopf um, um ihn über die Schulter hinweg anzusehen. „Ist das nur ein Modell oder kann der wirklich was?"

„Charlie, das ist doch nun wirklich nicht wichtig.", antwortete seine Mutter kopfschüttelnd und zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als Bill mit einem lauten Knall die Ladentheke in Brand setzte.

„Sorry, Mum. Sir.", meinte Bill und sah gleichzeitig schuldbewußt, erschrocken und verschmitzt um sich.

Der Verkäufer ließ sich allerdings kaum aus der Ruhe bringen und löschte den Brand ohne wirklich hinzusehen. Scheinbar waren solche mittelschweren Katastrophen Alltag in seiner Branche.

„Dieser Zauberstab, mein Junge, ist ein ganz besonderer Zauberstab." Er kletterte auf eine wackelige Leiter und zog einen Kasten von ziemlich weit oben aus dem Regal, bevor er wieder runterstieg, ihn öffnete und Bill den darin befindlichen Zauberstab in die Hand drückte. „Es ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberstab, der nur von einem sehr mächtigen Zauberer benutzt werden kann. Es gibt nur einen, der genauso mächtig ist wie dieser."

„Wirklich?" Charlie sah sich neugierig im Laden um, während Bill mit einem lässigen Schwenker einige Zauberstabkisten vom Regal fegte, was seiner Mutter ein Stöhnen und dem Verkäufer ein amüsiertes Glucksen entlockte. „Wo ist er? Haben Sie ihn auch hier?"

„Nein, mein Junge. Den habe ich schon vor vielen Jahren verkauft.", antwortete der Verkäufer leise seufzend und drückte Bill einen weiteren Zauberstab in die Hand, bevor er weitersprach. „Vor sehr vielen Jahren."

„An einen mächtigen Zauberer?"

Charlie war fasziniert davon, dass es spezielle Zauberstäbe für außergewöhnlich begabte Zauberer gab. Es würde nur zu gerne wissen, wer den anderen Stab gekauft hatte. Und auch, wer diesen hier mal kaufen würde. Aber letzteres würde ihm selbst der Verkäufer nicht beantworten können. Zumindest nicht, solange dieser Zauberstab hier im Schaufenster lag. Er mußte eben warten, bis er irgendwann mal verschwunden war und dann nachfragen, wer ihn gekauft hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass das nicht allzu lange dauerte, denn Geduld war nichts, womit Charlie reichlich gesegnet war.

Fragend sah er sich nochmal um, da der Verkäufer ihm keine Antwort gegeben hatte, doch bevor er nochmal nachfragen konnte, wurde er von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Aus dem Zauberstab, den Bill gerade in der Hand hielt, schossen silbern glitzernde Sterne hervor und schwebten durch den Laden. Aus dem Kinderwagen kaum fröhliches Glucksen und Charlie ging grinsend zu seiner kleinen Schwester rüber.

„Na, Ginny.", meinte er und kitzelte ihr gut gelaunt über die nackten, rosigen Beinchen. „Scheinbar ist unser großer Bruder nicht nur dazu gut, den halben Laden hier in Schutt und Asche zu legen, was?"

„Blödmann!", knurrte Bill, schnaubte sich lässig seinen Pony aus den Augen und legte den Zauberstab wieder in die Kiste, die der Verkäufer gleich in eine Tüte schob.

„Und scheinbar ist er auch immer noch cool.", flüsterte Charlie Ginny verschwörerisch aber doch so laut zu, dass Bill es noch mitbekam. „Wer weiß, wie cool er erst ist, wenn er Weihnachten nach Hause kommt? Dann ist er bestimmt so cool, dass es hinter ihm schneit."

„Du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Bill empört und warf Charlie und dem Kinderwagen jetzt einen finsteren Blick zu. „Hör bloß auf, Ginny auf deine Seite zu ziehen."

„Wieso?", fragte Charlie ihn mit Unschuldsblick. „Hast du Angst, dass sie dich irgendwann nicht für cool genug hält?"

„Nein, ich habe Angst, dass sie durch dich schlecht erzogen wird.", gab Bill zurück und streckte Charlie die Zunge raus, als seine Mutter gerade nicht hinsah.

„Jungs! Schluß jetzt! Für die Erziehung bin immer noch ich zuständig. Und euer Vater. Zumindest manchmal.", mischte sie sich jetzt jedoch ein, obwohl sie sie nicht ansah, sondern gerade bezahlte. Letzteres hatte sie eher leise vor sich hin gemurmelt, aber Charlie hatte sie dennoch verstanden und grinste ebenso verstohlen wie Bill. „Und so wie es aussieht, muß ich bei euch wohl was falsch gemacht haben. Denn gutes Benehmen sieht bei mir anders aus."

„Gutes Benehmen läßt sich halt nicht mit cool sein vereinbaren, Mum.", gab Charlie mutig zurück und grinste Bill dabei breit an. Dieser verdrehte die Augen, schnappte nach der Tüte mit dem Zauberstab und verließ den Laden. Allerdings hatte er die Rechnung ohne seine Mutter gemacht.

„William Arthur Weasley! Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

„Ups, sorry!" Bill steckte den Kopf nochmal zur Tür rein und sah den Verkäufer an. „Vielen Dank und auf Wiedersehen." Und schon war er wieder verschwunden."

Charlie verbiss sich ein Lachen, verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von dem Verkäufer und ging hinter seiner Mutter aus dem Laden heraus. Diese schimpfte schon wieder vor sich hin, wie es sein konnte, dass sie beide regelmäßig ihre gute Erziehung vergessen würden, wenn es wirklich darauf ankam, aber Charlie war davon ziemlich unbeeindruckt. Diese Tiraden kannte er von seiner Mutter schon zur genüge. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Zauberstab im Schaufenster und rannte dann hinter seiner Mutter und seinen Geschwistern her, die schon fast bei Madame Malkins angekommen waren, wo Bill seine Schulroben bekommen sollte.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Wenn er etwas überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, dann war es Kleidung zu kaufen. Dieses stundenlange stillhalten, auf Hockern stehen, anprobieren, warten auf Änderungen, usw macht ihn regelmäßig kirre. Aber noch schlimmer war es, anderen dabei einfach nur zusehen und warten zu müssen, denn in Kleiderläden gab es absolut nichts interessantes, was ihm die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Und am Ende gab es dann nicht mal den Bonus, dass er selber neue Kleider hatte. Nein, zu Madame Malkins würden ihn heute ganz sicher keine zehn Hornschwänze kriegen.

„Mum, muß ich wirklich mit zu Madame Malkins?"

Eigentlich wußte er, dass die Antwort nur „Ja" lauten konnte. Schließlich würde seine Mutter ihn nie im Leben alleine in der Winkelgasse herum laufen lassen.

_'Nicht wenn Krieg herrscht. Obwohl der Krieg gerade zum Gähnen langweilig ist, weil man nichts von ihm merkt'_, dachte Charlie mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch.

Ein Gefühl, dass ihn neuerdings immer dann überkam, wenn er an den Krieg dachte, der um sie herum toben sollte, aber von dem er eigentlich nichts sah, wenn man diese eine, schon beinahe unwirkliche, Nacht mal außer acht ließ. Und im selben Moment überkamen ihm Schuldgefühle, denn schließlich waren seine beiden tollen Onkel nicht einfach so plötzlich tot umgefallen. Ein Versuch, seine Mutter trotzdem zu überreden, konnte allerdings nicht schaden, auch wenn er eigentlich aussichtslos war. Daher war er mehr als nur überrascht, als seine Mutter schließlich aufseufzte und nickte.

„Einverstanden, Charlie. Du brauchst nicht mit rein zu kommen.", antwortete sie und wühlte in ihrer Handtasche nach ein paar Knuts, die sie ihm in die Hand drückte. „Hier, kauf dir schon mal das Eis, dass ich euch versprochen habe. Bill kriegt seins dann später. Aber ich warne dich. Du bleibst genau da, wo ich dich durch die Fenster aus sehen kann. Solltest du nicht mehr zu sehen sein, kannst du was erleben, junger Mann. Sind wir uns einig?"

Charlies starrte seine Mutter mit offenem Mund an, bis er realisierte, dass sie ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte. Er nickte heftig und griff wie ferngesteuert nach dem Geld in ihrer Hand, um es in seine Hosentasche zu stecken. Seine Mutter nickte ihm noch einmal zu und drehte sich dann zu Bill um.

„Komm Bill. Wir kümmern uns jetzt in Ruhe darum, dass du anständig angezogen bist, wenn du in Hogwarts ankommst."

Charlie sah, wie Bill ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf, woraufhin er als Antwort nur perplex mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Er hatte ebenfalls keine Ahnung, warum seine Mutter ihn alleine laufen ließ, aber er würde sich hüten, was dazu zu sagen. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass sie die Erlaubnis wieder zurückzog. Also warf er Bill zum Abschied lediglich ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon, der direkt gegenüber von Madame Malkins war, während seine Mutter mit Bill und einem hinter ihr her schwebenden Kinderwagen in dem Bekleidungsladen von Madame Malkins verschwand. Im Moment hatte er absolut kein Problem damit, dass er noch nicht nach Hogwarts durfte. Eis war schließlich um Welten besser als Roben kaufen.

* * *

Der Eissalon von Florean Fortescue war eines der Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse, dass an diesem Tag am stärksten besucht war. Allerdings wunderte dies niemanden, am wenigsten Charlie, denn er war der Meinung, dass ein anständiges Eis bei diesem Wetter nicht nur eine nette Abwechslung, sondern definitiv ein Pflichtkauf war. Florean Fortescue hatte damit bei diesen Wetterbedingungen den gleichen Stellenwert wie die Heiler von St. Mungos und die Auroren in diesem Krieg. Er war schlicht und ergreifend ein Lebensretter. Immerhin bewahrte er die Besucher der Winkelgasse mit seiner Ware davor, qualvoll an Überhitzung zu sterben. Aus diesem Grund machte es Charlie auch nur relativ wenig aus, sich in die doch recht lange Schlange für den Außenverkauf zu stellen. Schließlich wollte er nicht schuld daran sein, wenn jemand an Überhitzung starb, weil er sein Eis nicht rechtzeitig bekam. Schlimmstenfalls würde er dann zur Strafe keins mehr bekommen und das wäre eine fürchterliche Vorstellung. Was sollte er denn dann mit seinem unerwarteten Reichtum anstellen?

Während er in Gedanken versunken mit den Knuts in seiner Hosentasche spielte und wartete, bis er dran war, fiel sein Blick auf Qualität für Quidditch. Der Laden befand sich direkt neben Fortescues und war lediglich durch einen schmalen Seitengang zum Hinterhof des Eissalon von diesem getrennt. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Konnte er es wagen, sich gleich mit seinem Eis bis zum Schaufenster vorzuwagen, um die neusten Quidditchneuheiten zu bewundern? Ein Blick über seine Schulter zurück zu Madame Malkins ließ ihn diese Überlegung ausweiten. Man konnte vielleicht nicht von jedem Schaufenster aus zum Quidditchladen rübersehen, aber immerhin doch von denen, die sich rechts neben der Tür befanden. Seine Mutter hatte schließlich nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn von _jedem_ Fenster aus sehen mußte, richtig? Das einzige Problem war das letzte Schaufenster von Qualität für Quidditch, denn das befand sich außer Sichtweite der Schaufenster von Madame Malkins. Wenn doch nur der Seitengang nicht wäre, dann würde es passen. Charlie beugte sich leicht zur Seite und spähte in diesen Seitengang, während er langsam in der Schlange voran ging. Das einzige, was sich in diesem Seitengang befand, waren ein paar ausrangierte Tische und Stühle des Eissalons, ein paar Kartons, die aussahen, als stünden sie schon länger da und hätten schon einmal einen ordentlichen Regenguß abbekommen, und eine überdimensional große Mülltonne. Soweit er erkennen konnte, war es sogar eine mit automatisch schließendem Deckel, so wie er sie vor einer Weile mal in einer Werbeanzeige im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte.

_'Und für so einen Krempel planen die einen Seitengang ein.', _ging es Charlie durch den Kopf, während er stumm mit den Augen rollte. '_So eine Platzverschwendung.'_

Allerdings konnte er diese Tatsache nicht ändern, und so richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Schlange vor sich. Er stellte fest, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis er dran war. Vor ihm standen nur noch ein junges Pärchen, das gerade bestellte, eine Familie mit vier Kindern, ein übergewichtiger, älterer Zauberer mit einem gewaltigen Schnurrbart und ein Mädchen, dass in etwa in seinem Alter zu sein schien. Charlie riß überrascht die Augen auf, als er sie sah und grinste dann breit in sich hinein. Bill konnte so sehr versuchen, mit seinem ungeschnittenen Pony cool zu sein, wie er wollte, dieses Mädchen würde ihn definitiv um Welten übertreffen. Ihr Pony war zwar ordentlich geschnitten und die etwa schulterlangen Haare in zwei wippende Rattenschwänze gebunden, aber dafür waren ihre Haare grün. Giftgrün, um es genau zu sein. Wie Kaugummi mit Apfelgeschmack. Wer auch immer dieses Mädchen war, ihre Eltern mußten genauso cool sein wie sie. Seine eigenen Eltern würden es ihm nie erlauben, sich die Haare grün zu färben.

'_Nun ja, außer wenn es in der Muggelwelt gerade total angesagt ist. Dann könnte ich vielleicht zumindest Dad von der Idee überzeugen.'_

Als ob das Mädchen seine Blicke zu bemerken schien, drehte sie sich schließlich zu ihm um. Einen kurzen Moment lang sah sie ihn fragend an, doch dann kniff sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. Charlie merkte, dass er sie anstarrte, was definitiv nicht zu dem guten Benehmen gehörte, das seine Mutter ihm und seinen Geschwistern beizubringen versuchte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Diese giftgrünen Haare schienen seinen Blick wie magisch anzuziehen. So sehr er auch wegsehen wollte, er konnte es einfach nicht.

„Hör auf zu glotzen, du Freak.", zischte sie ihn leise an. Wahrscheinlich damit keiner sie hörte. Charlie fragte sich, ob vielleicht der dicke Zauberer mit dem Schnauzbart ihr Vater war, der es nicht mitbekommen sollte, allerdings konnte er es sich irgendwie nicht so recht vorstellen.

„Ich kann gucken, wohin ich will.", gab er ebenfalls nicht gerade freundlich zurück. „Wenn es dich stört, kannst du mich aber gerne vorlassen."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?" Sie funkelte ihn finster an – Charlie hatte kurz das Gefühl, als würden ihre Augen glühen, schob dies aber auf eine Spiegelung der Sonne -, und drehte sich wieder um. Allerdings wandte sie kurz darauf nochmal den Kopf zu ihm um, um ihm kurz die Zunge rauszustrecken, bevor sie sich demonstrativ von ihm abwandte, die Arme verschränkte und ihn ignorierte.

Charlie sah sie vollkommen perplex an und schnaubte dann empört. Mußte er es sich bieten lassen, dass ihm dieses Mädchen die Zunge rausstreckte? Selbst wenn sie coole grüne Haare hatte, war das doch entschieden ein Schritt zu weit über die Grenzlinie zwischen guten und schlechtem Benehmen. Er wollte gerade zu einer beißenden Erwiderung ansetzen, als es ein Stück die Winkelgasse hinauf einen gewaltigen Knall gab.

Ruckartig fuhr sein Kopf herum. Das Herz schlug ihm vor Schreck fast im Hals, als er da, wo er vor wenigen Minuten noch mit seiner Mutter und seinen Geschwistern lang gekommen war, Rauchschwaden erkennen konnte. Rauchschwaden, aus denen schwarz vermummte Gestalten mit geisterhaft hellen Masken heraustraten.

'_Wenn ihr das Gesicht eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe nicht erkennen könnt, haben sie Dreck am Stecken. Versteckt euch dann auf der Stelle und kommt nicht wieder raus, bevor nicht Mum, ich oder ein Auror Entwarnung gibt.'_

Die Stimme seines Vaters hallte überdeutlich in seinem Kopf wider und Charlie wußte mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass er damit genau die Zauberer und Hexen gemeint hatte, die jetzt auf ihn und die anderen Besucher der Winkelgasse zu kamen. Zauberer und Hexen die scheinbar willkürlich mit dem Zauberstab um sich zielten und somit eine Massenpanik auslöste.

Schreie hallten durch die Winkelgasse. Laut, panisch, schrill. Hektisch sah Charlie sich um. Zu Madame Malkins rüber schaffte er es nie im Leben. Dazu mußte er quer über die Straße und das brachte ihn mitten in die Schußlinie. Angst überkam ihn. Wo sollte er hin? Wie ging es seiner Mutter, Bill, Ginny? Konnten sie sich verstecken? Er betete kurz, dass seine Mutter nichts dummes tat und aus dem Laden gerannt kam, um ihn zu retten, auch wenn er sich im Moment genau das insgeheim wünschte.

'_Schutz kann man überall finden. Hinter Bäumen, unter Büschen, hinter Mauern, unter Tischen, sogar in Mülleimern, wenn es nichts anderes gibt. Ihr müßt nur immer die Augen offen halten, euch genau umsehen und euch dann sofort in Sicherheit bringen.'_

Die Stimme seines Vaters brachte ihn wieder einigermaßen zur Ruhe.

_'Die Mülltonne! Merlin sei dank für Seitengänge.'_, ging es Charlie durch den Kopf.

„Mum? MUM! Wo bist du?"

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah das Mädchen mit den giftgrünen Haaren verzweifelt und mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen nach ihrer Mutter rufen. Sie lief direkt auf die Straße zu und schien sich der Gefahr, in er sie schwebte, nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein. Charlie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das tat – immerhin hatte er gerade noch einen Streit mit ihr vom Zaun brechen wollen -, aber bevor er es selber vollkommen realisieren konnte, hatte er sie schon am Handgelenk gefasst und zog sie hinter sich her. Dass sie heftig schrie und strampelte interessierte ihn dabei kaum. Sie mußten sich in Sicherheit bringen und es war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal, wo ihre oder seine Mutter waren. Wenn sie schlau waren, hatte sie sich inzwischen selber irgendwo in Sicherheit gebracht.

„MUM! Laß mich los, du Idiot. Ich muß zu meiner Mum. MUUUUM!"

„Halt gefälligst den Mund oder willst du, dass die uns finden?", schnauzte Charlie sie schließlich heftig an, was dazu führte, dass sie ihn geschockt ansah und wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft schnappte. Ohne sich jedoch darum zu kümmern, schob er den Deckel der Mülltonne auf, verzog kurz die Nase, als ihm der leicht faulige Geruch entgegen schwappte und sah sie auffordernd an. „Los. Rein da."

„Spinnst du?" Sie sah ihn empört an und stemmte die freie Hand in die Hüfte. „Das stinkt fürchterlich und versaut mein neues Kleid."

„Scheiß auf dein Kleid.", erwiderte Charlie, verdrehte genervt die Augen und schob sie näher an die Mülltonne heran. Verdammt, sie kostete ihm Zeit. Warum nur mußte gerade jetzt die Erziehung einsetzen und er sich wie ein rettender Ritter aufführen? „Mach, dass du da rein kommst, bevor die uns umbringen."

„Ich denke ja gar nicht -"

Zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn genau in diesem Moment schlug einer der vielen Flüche krachend in die Mauerecke von Qualität für Quidditch ein. Panisch aufschreiend klammerte sich das Mädchen an Charlie und ließ sich kurz darauf in die Mülltonne fallen, nachdem sie sich auf den Rand hochgehievt hatte. Charlie brauchte nicht lange, um ihr zu folgen und eine knappe halbe Minute – die ihnen beiden trotzdem ewig lange vorkam – nachdem er den Deckel losgelassen hatte, schob sich dieser vollkommen automatisch und ebenso lautlos zu. Lediglich ein schmaler Lichtstreifen war zu sehen, der für schummriges, unwirkliches Zwielicht sorgte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem horchte Charlie auf die Geräusche von außen. Mehrfach konnte er Flüche ganz in ihrer Nähe einschlagen hören, was jedes Mal zur Folge hatte, dass das Mädchen neben ihm ängstlich wimmerte. Auch Schritte, Schreie, Rufe und verbale Flüche waren zu hören. Was auch immer da draußen vor sich ging, war riesengroßes Chaos und er betete stumm vor sich hin, dass es seiner Mutter und seinen Geschwistern gut ging. Was würde er jetzt nicht dafür geben, mit zu Madame Malkins gegangen zu sein. Wen interessierte schon Eis, wenn er dafür bei seiner Mutter sein konnte? Immer noch schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals, doch in einem kurzen Anfall von Mut – oder Wahnsinn, je nachdem wie man es auslegen wollte – kroch er näher an den schmalen Lichtstreifen heran. Vielleicht konnte er so zumindest sehen, was da draußen vor sich ging. Es nur zu hören war viel zu beängstigend. Doch bevor er es bis dort hin geschafft hatte, schlug einer der umher irrenden Flüche laut scheppernd in die Mülltonne ein und brachte sie heftig zum wackeln. Das Mädchen schräg hinter ihm schrie laut und schrill auf und Charlie kroch blitzschnell zu ihr zurück, um ihr den Mund zuzuhalten.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" Er sah ihr fest in die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die er im Zwielicht nur undeutlich sah, und hielt seine Hand fest über ihren Mund. „Willst du, dass die uns hier drin finden?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. Charlie nickte und nahm langsam und vorsichtig seine Hand von ihrem Mund. Während er sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen an die Rückwand der Mülltonne lehnte, zog das Mädchen leise wimmernd ihre Knie an sich. Erschrocken merkte er, wie sie sich an ihn lehnte und das Gesicht in sein T-shirt vergrub. Was genau erwartete sie von ihm? Was sollte das? Unbeholfen legte er einen Moment später den Arm um sie und strich ihr über die Schulter. Ähnlich wie es sein Vater damals bei seiner Mutter getan hatte. Scheinbar tat er nichts falsches, denn kurz darauf beruhigte sie sich ein wenig und zuckte nur noch hin und wieder zusammen, wenn ein Fluch irgendwo in der Nähe einschlug. Aber sie wimmerte und schrie immerhin nicht mehr auf. Also machte er weiter, denn irgendwie beruhigte es auch ihn. Im Moment empfand er den Krieg einfach als grauenhaft und es wäre ihm wesentlich lieber gewesen, wenn er sich noch genauso gähnend langweilig verhalten würde wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

* * *

Charlie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so zusammengekauert in der Mülltonne saßen. Seine Beine schliefen langsam ein und ihm wurde regelrecht übel von dem Geruch, der um ihn herum herrschte. Doch schließlich legte sich der Lärm draußen. Die Flüche wurden weniger, genau wie die Schreie, und irgendwann hörten sie ganz auf. Unheimliche Stille herrschte jetzt außerhalb der Mülltonne. Eine Stille, die Charlie noch unruhiger machte, als das Fluchfeuerwerk und die panischen Schreie, die er sich vorher noch so sehr weggewünscht hatte.

„Ist es vorbei?"

Das Mädchen hatte sich ein wenig aufgesetzt und sah ihn mit großen ängstlichen Augen an.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Charlie leise flüsternd zurück. Er hoffte, dass es vorbei war, aber sicher war er sich nicht. „Ich hoffe es."

„ACHTUNG! Dies ist eine Anweisung der Aurorenzentrale!", dröhnte im nächsten Moment eine magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Winkelgasse. „Wir haben die Winkelgasse an allen Kaminen und Apparierpunkten gesichert. Alle Todesser, die sich noch hier befinden tun gut daran, sich zu ergeben und mit erhobenen Händen heraus zu kommen. Alle Zivilisten wenden sich augenblicklich an den nächststehenden Auroren, um ihre Personalien und Zeugenaussagen aufnehmen zu lassen. Widerstand wird mit sofortigem Einsatz von Betäubungsflüchen und einer Überführung in die Untersuchungszellen der Aurorenzentrale geahndet. Versuchen Sie also nicht, hier den Helden zu spielen oder sich heraus zu schleichen. Ende der Durchsage!"

„Auroren!" Charlie sah das Mädchen erleichtert an. „Da draußen sind Auroren und sie haben gewonnen. Es ist vorbei."

„Merlin sei dank.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und kroch ein wenig weiter von ihm weg.

Charlie war ihr dankbar dafür, denn so langsam wurde ihm diese Stellung doch ein wenig peinlich. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Bill davon nie etwas erfuhr, sonst würde er ihn damit ein Leben lang aufziehen. Langsam krabbelte er vorwärts und sog leise die Luft ein, als seine halb tauben Beine sich schmerzhaft beklagten. Seine Geruchsnerven beklagten sich aber noch mehr, deshalb kämpfte er dagegen an und schob vorsichtig den Deckel zur Seite.

Sofort wurden ihm drei Zauberstäbe entgegen gehalten. Er zuckte erschrocken zurück und krabbelte so weit von der Öffnung weg, wie er konnte. Das Mädchen hinter ihm hatte einen erschrockenen Schrei ausgestoßen und sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen in Richtung der Zauberstäbe. Kurz darauf waren drei Gesichter zu sehen, die erst ernst und dann doch recht erleichtert auf sie runter sahen.

„Kinder! Es sind nur Kinder.", meinte einer von ihnen und sah sie jetzt freundlich lächelnd an, während er seinen Zauberstab senkte. „Keine Angst, ihr Zwei. Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Wir tun euch nichts."

Charlie war jedoch nicht sofort überzeugt und regte sich erst, als der Auror ihm eine Schulter zudrehte, auf der er sein Rangabzeichen sehen konnte. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, welchen Rang der Auror vor ihm hatte, aber er erkannte durchaus das Wappen des Ministeriums, also entspannte er sich sichtlich. Vorsichtig lächelnd sah er sich zu dem Mädchen um und legte ihr unbeholfen eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Er hat recht. Siehst du das Rangabzeichen? Er ist ein Auror."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das Mädchen ihn verstanden hatte, aber er sah, wie sie tief durchatmete. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie ihn zwei starke Arme packten und aus der Mülltonne heraus hoben. Wer auch immer es war, er war ihm dankbar. Und als er sich ein wenig umsah und die blut- und schmutzverschmierten Kampfroben der Auroren bemerkte, war es ihm auch nicht mehr ganz so unangenehm, nach Müll stinkend neben ihnen zu stehen. Irgendwie hatte er sogar für einen flüchtigen Moment lang das Gefühl, dass er zu ihnen gehörte. Er warf dem Mädchen ein schiefes Grinsen zu, was diese ebenso schief erwiderte, und ging mit ihr und den drei Auroren zusammen aus dem Seitengang hinaus zurück in die Winkelgasse.

„OK, wen haben wir hier?", fragte eine brummige Stimme hinter ihnen und als Charlie herumwirbelte schrie er kurz erschrocken auf. Vor ihm stand ein Mann ohne Nase und mit so vielen Narben auf Gesicht und Händen, dass man kaum ein Stück normale Haut sehen konnte.

„Keine Bange, er ist einer von uns, auch wenn er nicht gerade wie Mr. Universe aussieht.", beruhigte ihn der Auror lächelnd, der ihn und das Mädchen sein Rangabzeichen gezeigt hatte. Der brummige Auror schnaubte daraufhin nur, sah Charlie und das Mädchen jedoch abwechselnd an.

„Wir haben die Zwei in einer Mülltonne entdeckt, wo sie sich versteckt hatten, Sir.", erstattete der jüngere Auror jetzt Bericht und warf Charlie und dem Mädchen einen kurzen, beruhigenden Blick zu.

„In einer Mülltonne.", wiederholte der ältere Auror ohne Nase und Charlie hörte, dass es keine Frage, sondern eher so eine Art Bestätigung war. Er drückte die Schultern durch und atmete tief durch, bevor er dem alten, vernarbten Auror ohne Nase mutig in die Augen sah.

„Ja, Sir. Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, ich soll sofort irgendwo hin verschwinden, wenn Zauberer oder Hexen mit maskierten Gesichtern auftauchen, denn die haben grundsätzlich Dreck am Stecken. Und das einzige Versteck, dass wir schnell genug erreichen konnten, war nun mal die Mülltonne." Er sah nun doch zu Boden, als er weitersprach und warf dem Mädchen einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu. „Sie wollte erst nicht mit, Sir, weil sie zu ihrer Mutter wollte, aber ich habe sie gezwungen mitzukommen. Ich glaube, ich war ein bißchen grob zu ihr und das tut mir leid."

Statt der erwarteten Zurechtweisung, dass man Mädchen so nicht behandeln durfte, lachte der brummige Auror allerdings so heftig auf, dass Charlie ihn verwundert ansah. Auch auf den Gesichtern der drei anderen Auroren, zwei Männer und eine Frau, hatten sich amüsierte Grinser geschlichen. Als der ältere Auror sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er Charlie verschmitzt an.

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Junge. Wir sind im Krieg und da haben Höflichkeiten keinen Platz. Ist nun mal so. Läßt sich nicht ändern." Er schnaubte kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Du hast richtig gehandelt. Immer wachsam, genau wie ich es meinen Leuten immer wieder predige." Er warf seinen Auroren einen festen Blick zu. „Merkt euch diesen Jungen. Er ist ein Held, ohne es gemerkt zu haben. Jungs wie ihn können wir bei uns gut gebrauchen." Er sah Charlie wieder an und nickte ihm zu. „Gut gemacht, Junge."

Charlie konnte nicht anders. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er spürte, wie seine Ohren leicht anfingen zu glühen. Das taten sie immer, wenn er verlegen, stolz oder verärgert war. Im Moment war er definitiv stolz. Einer der hochrangigen, kriegserfahrenen Auroren hatte ihn gelobt und einen Helden genannt. Wenn das kein Grund war, um stolz zu sein, dann wußte er es auch nicht.

„MUM!"

Der laute Aufschrei des Mädchens ließ ihn herumfahren und er sah, wie das Mädchen mit den giftgrünen Haaren einer Frau mit langen dunkelbraunen Locken in die Arme fiel. Beiden liefen Tränen über die Augen und Charlie hatte schwer mit dem Kloß zu kämpfen, der sich in seinem Hals breit machte. Wie ging es seiner eigenen Mutter? Wie ging es Bill und Ginny?

„Sir?", fragte er leise und unsicher, denn auch wenn er jetzt scheinbar ein Held war, fühlte er sich im Moment nicht wirklich heldenhaft. Der ältere Auror ohne Nase sah ihn fragend an. „Sir, meine Mutter und meine Geschwister waren bei Madame Malkins, als ... naja, und ... und ich ... ich ..."

Verdammt, er wollte nicht weinen. Helden weinten schließlich nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn eine Gruppe Auroren um ihn herum standen. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Die Tränen kamen, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Ärgerlich wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und sah den Auror trotzig und bittend zugleich an.

„Schon gut, mein Junge. Gawain wird dich begleiten und sicher stellen, dass du deine Familie findest." Er nickte einem der Auroren zu, der stumm nickend antwortete. „Und vergiss nicht, auch in der Zukunft immer wachsam zu bleiben. Wir wissen schließlich nicht, wie lange dieser Scheißkrieg noch dauert."

„Versprochen, Sir." Charlie nickte ernst und hielt dem Auror die Hand hin. „Ich heiße übrigens Charlie Weasley, Sir. Nur damit Sie wissen, wer ich bin und dass Sie mich nicht festnehmen, weil ich mich davon schleichen will, ohne dass Sie meinen Namen kennen."

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über das Gesicht des Auroren, doch es verschwand gleich darauf wieder, und er ergriff mit ernster Miene Charlies ausgestreckte Hand.

„Alastor Moody.", brummte er, doch Charlie hörte, dass es ein gutmütiges Brummen war. Scheinbar brummte dieser Auror grundsätzlich mehr als zu sprechen. „Nur damit du weißt, bei wem du dich gemeldet hast, falls dich jemand fragt."

Charlie nickte ebenso ernst. „Ich werde es mir merken, Sir."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging langsam und mit einem recht mulmigen Gefühl die Straße entlang zu Madame Malkins. Einer der jüngeren Auroren begleitete ihn und drückte ihm beruhigend die Schulter.

„Wir werden deine Familie schon finden, Charlie.", meinte er zuversichtlich.

„Ich hoffe es.", murmelte Charlie nicht ganz so überzeugt. Doch kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, hörte er einen lauten Schrei und sah, wie seine Mutter mit Bill und Ginnys Kinderwagen im Schlepptau auf ihn zu gestürmt kam und ihn gleich darauf so heftig umarmte, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Oh Charlie. Ich hatte so eine Angst um dich." Sie schob ihn kurz von sich, um ihn genauer anzusehen. „Geht es dir gut? Bist du irgendwo verletzt?"

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mum. Nicht verletzt. Ich stinke nur fürchterlich."

Seine Mutter stutzte kurz, schnüffelte und schloß ihn dann wieder fest in die Arme.

„Das kann man waschen.", meinte sie rigoros. „Hauptsache dir ist nichts passiert."

„Ihr Sohn ist ein verflucht mutiger Junge, Mrs Weasley.", mischte sich der Auror, der ihn begleitet hatte, jetzt ein und legte ihm einen Hand auf die Schulter. „Er hat nicht nur sich selber in einer zugegebenermaßen ziemlich stinkenden Mülltonne in Sicherheit gebracht, sondern auch ein Mädchen, dass in etwa in seinem Alter ist. Mein Vorgesetzter hat ihn einen Helden genannt. Und sowas tut er grundsätzlich nur, wenn er es meint."

Charlie spürte, wie seine Ohren wieder einmal anfingen zu glühen und sah leicht verlegen zu seiner Mutter. Diese sah jetzt den Auror an.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie ihn zurück gebracht haben. Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht."

„Es geht ihm gut, Mrs. Weasley, und Sie können stolz auf ihn sein. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen. Es sei denn, Sie müssen noch Ihre Aussage machen."

„Nein, das habe ich schon erledigt."

Charlie spürte, wie seine Mutter ihm den Arm um die Schulter legt, aber das störte ihn in diesem Moment nun wirklich nicht. Er war viel zu erleichtert, dass es ihr, Bill und Ginny gut ging. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch wollte, war, nach Hause zu gehen. Von der Winkelgasse und dem Krieg hatte er nicht nur für heute schlichtweg genug. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde dieses Erlebnis seine einzige direkte Berührung mit diesem Krieg – diesem Scheißkrieg, wie Auror Moody gesagt hatte – bleiben.

Bevor sie allerdings in Richtung Tropfendem Kessel davon gingen, um durch den Kamin zum Fuchsbau zurückzugehen, sah er sich doch noch mal um. Das Mädchen mit den giftgrünen Haaren konnte er jedoch nirgends mehr sehen und das ärgerte ihn ein wenig. Zu gerne hätte er zumindest ihren Namen erfahren. Und sich vielleicht auch mit ihr angefreundet, selbst wenn sie ein Mädchen war. Immerhin hatte sie grüne Haare. Und grüne Haare waren cool. Sehr viel cooler als Bills lächerlich langer Pony.

Ein trauriges Seufzen entfuhr ihm und er fing einen verwirrten Blick von Bill ein, den er jedoch nur mit unwirscher Miene erwiderte. Es nervte ihn jetzt schon, dass Bill ihn später damit aufziehen würde, dass er angegeben hatte, indem er ein Mädchen gerettet hatte. Trotzdem kam er auch jetzt nicht umhin, ein wenig stolz auf sich zu sein. Schließlich war er während des Angriffs nicht anders gewesen als all die mutigen Ritter in seinen Büchern, die unschuldige Prinzessinen vor wilden Drachen retteten und beschützten. Und auch wenn „seine" Prinzessin eine Haarfarbe wie Kaugummi und ein sehr loses Mundwerk gehabt hatte, so konnte sie ihm definitiv nicht widersprechen, wenn er behauptete, er habe sie gerettet und beschützt. Genau das würde er ihr auch sagen, wenn er sie irgendwann vielleicht mal wieder sah.

Als sie den Tropfenden Kessel betraten machte sich sowohl inihm wie auch in seiner Butter und Bill sichtbare Erleichterung breit. Doch dass war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, dass ihn durchfuhr, als ihm das unbekannte Mädchen mit den auffallend grünen Haaren vom Kamin aus verstohlen angrinste und vorsichtig zuwinkte, bevor sie von ihrer Mutter in die smaragdgrünen Flammen geschoben wurde und verschwand.

Charlie grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Seine Prinzessin mochte vielleicht nicht perfekt sein, aber das war er schließlich als Ritter auch nicht. Doch eins hatte er heute durchaus bewiesen. Nämlich dass er mutig sein konnte, wenn es sein mußte, und dass er definitiv das Herz eines Drachen besaß. Und das konnte ihm niemand jemals mehr nehmen.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, das wars. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Und ich hoffe auch, dass ihr erkannt habt, wer das Mädchen war, dass Charlie da gerettet hat. Ich habe den Namen absichtlich noch nicht bei der Charakterwahl angegeben, weil ich wissen wollte, ob ihr sie erkennt (leider steht ja die Auswahl oben in der obersten zeile und nimmt so inzwischen den ganzen Spaß weg. Früher war das besser. Zumindest in so einem Fall). Irgendwann werde ich ihren Namen aber mal in die Auswahl mit rein nehmen. Also wundert euch nicht über diese A/N, wenn ihr diesen OS erst sehr viel später findet.


End file.
